1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of exterior doors for residential and commercial constructions, and more particularly, relates to an improved door light or insert for use in conjunction with such exterior doors.
2. Background of the Invention
At the present time, various sizes and shapes of door lights are provided by manufacturers of wooden and steel exterior doors both to provide a decorative trim and to allow a degree of visibility or light through an otherwise completely opaque building construction member. Especially when employing steel doors, it is now the common practice to form an opening in the door of the desired shape, configuration, dimensions and location at the time of manufacture and then to provide a cooperating door light to close and protect the opening thus provided. The door light may be applied to the door construction either at the door manufacturing plant or directly on the job site at the time of installation.
Presently, the door light constructions are manufactured by employing two substantially identical, peripheral, mating halves or door light frames which straddle and hold the glass in position. The door light frame members secure directly to the door completely about the previously formed door opening. The cooperating mating half sections may be fabricated of wood or of suitable plastic material, for example, foamed vinyl or high impact styrene and can be formed of any previously selected, desired, cross sectional configuration or profile.
The mating half sections must be secured together to form a complete, secure door insert and a series of peripherally spaced screws or other fasteners are generally employed for this purpose. Inasmuch as the door light is intended for installation in an exterior door, the directing of such fasteners inwardly from the outer frame half section to attach to the inner frame half section would inherently present a considerable security problem. Accordingly, the existing fasteners are always driven from the inside and are therefore visible from the interior of the house or other building. Such visible screw heads or fastener openings detract from the overall pleasing finished appearance of the door light. The need therefore remains to provide a secure and decorative door light construction without employing fasteners which are fully visible from the interior of the residence or commercial establishment.